


Grey Christmas

by Former_guz_Writefriend



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Christmas, Cigarettes, Gen, One Shot, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_guz_Writefriend/pseuds/Former_guz_Writefriend
Summary: Nanu comes home late on Christmas Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this in 40 minutes. Basically a very short vent fic while I wait to have the positive vibes to finish my chaptered things. Happy Holidays everyone.

It was Christmas Eve. The station’s door creaked open as the old man staggered in, soaking from the rain. He had finished his kahuna duties in Maile, the Haina Oasis, and even Po Town, helping manage the Delibirds playing Santa with the local youth until late. After hours of forced socialization, he finally had the night to himself.

Nanu was greeted with a purr as Persian immediately walked over to rub her face on his moist legs. He smiled softly and pet her behind the ears. “Merry Christmas,” he mumbled, glancing around the rest of the room to notice the rest of his Meowths were snoozing soundly. “Look. I got you a present.” In his other hand was the Santa hat Acerola had given him and forced him to wear for the entire day, much to her amusement. He took it and placed it on one of her ears, to which she immediately pawed at the dangling white ball on the top. His smile widened and he pet her again, then made his way to the couch.

He took off his wet clothes and put on the first thing he saw on the floor - a random black t shirt and pair of plain red boxers - before laying down on it. His view out the window was gloomy as usual. Dark skies and rain.

Memories flashed back to his time spent stationed in Sinnoh while in Interpol. One of the few times he had ever seen snowfall beyond the peak of a mountain. It wasn't something he exactly associated with Christmas, considering he was born and raised in Alola, but it had been charming. But he didn't wish to remember anything from those times beyond that. There were faces he didn't need to remember in those memories of Christmas parties from his prime.

As his eyes grew heavy, he lazily fiddled around his nightstand drawer for his lighter and a pack of cigarettes. He'd grab the bourbon, too, but it wouldn't make much of a difference. He'd most likely be asleep soon anyway. He could save it for tomorrow. He lit the cigarette and pulled, not even really needing the nicotine to calm any nerves, but just desiring to feel… Something.

The radio was crooning a slow holiday song, and he couldn't be bothered to go turn it off. If nothing else it was the only festive thing in the room besides his Persian. Trees and lights were impossible when you had an army of Meowths to bat them down at any moment. He found himself smirking as he remembered Acerola offering to spend the night with him. While he insisted she didn't in order to play Santa for the younger kids at the Aether House, the real reason was that he didn't want to disappoint her. This wasn't the place for someone who had the chance to still feel joy.

Acerola… He took another drag as he began to think about how she would spend the next morning. Maybe her Froslass would create some makeshift snow for the children as she helped distribute their presents, as she told each and every one of them how much she and the Aether Foundation loved them. Maybe she'd sing to them, teach them the songs she so often had chirped out as a young child.

And the rest? Nanu chuckled envisioning how everyone else on the island would be celebrating. Guzma would probably be tantruming in the morning for whatever reason before sucking it up and spending it with the rest of his island of misfit toys. Plumeria would be there, supporting the kids who had only just ran away and were spending their first Christmas away from home. Molayne and the newly appointed Sophocles would be with family together. And he knew in the annual monthly kahuna gathering, Hala would tell tales about his grandson’s antics and Olivia would smile bitterly about it being totally okay that she had only spent it with her parents and siblings, again.

And when asked by all of them what he had done, Nanu would shrug and tell them ‘nothing special’. Tomorrow morning he'd feed his Meowths, put on his badge, patrol, maybe open one present if Acerola brought him one, eat some leftovers, and then be lulled to sleep by alcoholic eggnog.

It was lonely, but loneliness was what he felt like he deserved, on Christmas and every other day of the year. He put out his cigarette before letting sleep overtake him.


End file.
